fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA019
Synopsis After training Elekid, Yazmyne tells Eevee that it's time for her to receive the attention she deserves. They decide to work on their appeals with Hidden Power, Helping Hand, Iron Hail, and Dig. Yazmyne says they cannot do a Helping Hand-Hidden Power again, but they can experiment with her tail more, besides just using Iron Tail. Yazmyne suggests they practice Eevee's other talents she pulls out a frisbee and some balls so they can practice. As they do Eevee, perform Iron Tail on the balls to show of her tail, but she accidentally knocks one too far. Yazmyne fetches the ball and accidentally steps on a Shroomish, who is in a horde. Sensing danger, the Shroomish spray Yazmyne with a mixture of Stun Spore, Poison Powder, and Spore, which ultimately renders her sick very immediately and she collapses. Eevee sees the Shroomish and sends them away with Hidden Power. Eevee runs to her trainer. Yazmyne begins to lose her vision and whispers "berries" to Eevee before she falls unconscious. Eevee panics. She starts ramming trees with Iron Tail for berries, but she can only carry them one at a time in her mouth. She rummage through Yazmyne's bag and clicks on the PokeBalls, summoning Aerodactyl, Elekid, and Bagon. Eevee directs them to Yazmyne, and Elekid tries lightly shocking her to get her up but it fails. Bagon tries nudging her before hitting Yazmyne with Headbutt to awaken her it still fails. Aerodactyl directs the Pokemon to Yazmyne's bag that has a first aid book and list of berries. Eevee explains Yazmyne's condition. They can read the pictures and find the Cheri Berry to cure paralysis, Pecha Berry for poison, and Chesto Berry to awaken. The smallest, Bagon watches over Yazmyne while the others get the berries. Aerodactyl carries Yazmyne's body near water so Bagon can try splashing her. Aerodactyl gets the Pecha Berries, Elekid gets the Cheri Berries, and Eevee gets the Chesto Berries. A the Pokemon search for the berries, the four Pokemon recall all of the fun times, defeats, victories and training they had with Yazmyne while Bagon splashes water on Yazmyne's face. They all see various spots appearing on Yazmyne's body and they all move fast. After getting the berries, the Pokemon struggle to make a small bowl out of rocks. They all lack cutting ability while Eevee's Iron Tail and Elekid's Focus Punch are too strong and keep shattering the rocks they find. They all begin to panic but Aerodactyl finds them a big leaf instead. Using a rock, Elekid smashes the berries into mush while Bagon adds some water so Yazmyne can drink it. Their teamworks pays off. Aerodactyl uses his wing to lift up Yazmyne while Elekid pours the drink in Yazmyne's mouth. Yazmyne's fingers move, but she is ultimately unresponsive. Seeing their progress, the four Pokemon continue retrieving berries and smashing them, but Eevee becomes very tired after running for so long to retrieve the Chesto Berries. The other three encourage Eevee to help their trainer. Eevee does and she bits Yazmyne, causing Elekid to hit her, but she does not leg go. Eevee begins to glow light green. The light green aura spreads across Yazmyne's body. The multi-colored spots on Yazmyne's body disappear and Yazmyne begins opening her eyes to see Eevee glowing while biting her. When Yazmyne is well enough to get up, Eevee lets go and all of her Pokemon hug their trainer. Yazmyne wonders what happened until she sees all of the berries and her belongings scatters across the ground. Yazmyne recalls the Shroomish and sees from the berries that she was hit by various powders but her Pokemon helped her recover. She pulls out her Pokedex to scan Eevee to see how she glowed without using Hidden Power. The dex reads that Eevee just learned Refresh, something Yazmyne is exicted for to use in her future battles and appeals. Yazmyne thanks all of her Pokemon for helping nurse her to health especially Eevee for learning a new move just for her. Major Events *Yazmyne's Eevee learns Refresh Characters Humans *Yazmyne Pokemon *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Bagon (Yazmyne's) *Shroomish (many; wild)